Bloody Summer
by EmilyMiley
Summary: Someone knows they're scared , someone knows that Connect Three , Mitchie an others are in big trouble and their secret is about to kill them all! What a summer!. Smitchie/Jess/Naitlin. Full Summary inside. Review!


_**Bloody Summer : **_

_**If you're going to bury the truth, make sure it stays buried**_

* * *

_**A/N : new story! Rock & Blood it's not finished , but I hope you get this a chance , I will appreciate…Review if you like it! Barely based on the movie!**_

_**Full Summary **__It's the fourth of July and four friends including two Connect's three members are celebrating along with graduation their last summer as kids . On their way home they hit a pedestrian walking down a curved corner. They make a pact to keep it a secret in hopes of saving their futures…but one year later they start to receives mails about it … This secret is about to kill them all!_

**_Place : Malibu , California . _**

**_Shane , Jason , Nate , Mitchie , Tess and Caitlin (17)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

-That's got to be the prettiest girl we've ever had in this competition, I tell you. Now let's welcome back our six finalist on stage . I tell ya. were proud of you guys. you've worked hard.-said Brown when the finalist were on the stage to revealed the winner of the final jam .

On the balcony Connect's three Shane Gray, Jason Hall and their friend Mitchie Torres are cheering on Tess Tyler .

- Look at her she was born for this. Shane-said Mitchie .

- I never knew she was so good at this -said Shane .

- She is right ? I mean she has to , we have listened that shit all summer -said Jason about Tess's song .

- Guys! I'm still here so kill the commentary.-said Mitchie and smacked Shane for laughing too .

-Ouch!..what did I do now?…anywhere where is Nate? -asked Shane .

-There-pointed Jason . Then they saw Nate talking and laughing with Caitlin .

-Aww , they look so cute! -said Mitchie , both Shane and Jason exchanged a weird look .

-What?…I'm a girl I'm allowed to said those things -

_Back on stage_

-Now my dear Miss Tyler would let us know what would be your biggest dream and what would you do if you win ?-asked Brown .

-Well at summers end I plan to move to New York City where I will pursue a career as a serious actress, it's my goal to entertain the world through artistic expression, through art, I shall serve my country -

-Do you believe all this shit?-asked Shane .

-Damn I do! She's awesome . . .-replied Jason .

- And now. this years winners of Final Jam ...Miss Tess Tyler .

The crowd cheers as the announcers gives Tess her award .

-That's my girlfriend, yeah!!!! -said Jason and his friends look away embarrassed .

Minutes later everybody is attending the party , there are tons of teens and there is even a local band performing some of Connect's three greatest hits . Tess and Mitchie walk in.

- How's my hair?

- Hurricane proof.-replied Mitchie .

- Hey, it's all about the hair don't you forget that. especially when you become some big hot singer with a hot boyfriend -

-Ok I got it! -replied Mitchie laughing , she couldn't be any happier . Then Caitlin who is also Tess's stepsister appears.

- Hey you riding with me?

- No tell mom I'll be home late.-

- Ah is little miss Britney Spears sautéed tonight?

-Oh a twit with a wit. Caitlin -

-Eat me.-Caitlin replied then Nate runs up to the girls .

-Hey! Can I go with you Caitlin?

-Dude , what are you doing?…this might be one of our last parties, we are suppose to stay together…-explained Jason and wrap his arms around Tess .

-Well…yeah but I'm a little tired…so what do you say Caitlin? -

Tess rolled eyes , but before Caitlin could answer Shane has come into the talk too .

-Come on Nate we've been friends since forever, now you cant just leave , right?

Jason takes a beer r from a guy . - A toast to us, to our last summer of immature, adolescent decadence.- He drinks the beer .

- Somebody's buzzed.-said Tess .

-Let him go guys , I'm sure we will have plenty time together…-said Mitchie winking at Nate.

-If you said so …now lets blow.-said Jason

Nate and Caitlin disappeared from the crowd , leaving Mitchie , Tess and the guys .

-Yeah okay, lets beem down to Laguna. Enjoy a ride?

-Laguna?…you expect me to ride to Laguna -asked Jason to Tess .

-Not you dummy …Shane… you are way drunk! -she says and everybody laughed .

* * *

_**I know so short , but I will update soon!**_

_**Please please review! **_

_**Be ready to get scare!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**M&m**_


End file.
